


The Slug Club

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The Slug club returns to bother Severus.





	The Slug Club

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 765: Snape and the Slug Club. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Slug Club

~

Hearing Harry’s approach, Severus stopped pacing, sat down, and grabbed a book.

“I don’t have to go.” Walking over to him, Harry squeezed Severus’ shoulder. “I’d just like to see Professor Slughorn. He’s retiring next year.” 

“It matters not one whit to me if you attend your _Slug Club_ meeting.” Severus scowled down at his book. 

Leaning down, Harry kissed the top of his head. “Then why’s your book upside down?” 

Severus huffed. “I’m…testing a new charm.”

“A reading upside down words charm?” Chuckling, Harry kissed him again, starting for the door. “I’ll be back before you know it.” 

~

Severus checked the clock again, growling when he saw how late it was. On his lap sat _Hogwarts: A History_ , open to the page on the Slug Club. “I’ll give you one thing, Horace,” he muttered. “You do have a penchant for picking people who will make a name for themselves.” 

Huffing, Severus shut the book, setting it aside. Rising from his seat, he set the nighttime alarm wards before stalking to the bedroom. Within moments he was in bed staring up at the ceiling.

When he felt the wards come down, he exhaled, closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

~

“I know you’re awake,” murmured Harry, crawling into bed. 

Severus remained unresponsive, keeping his breathing even. 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Curling up against Severus, Harry began caressing Severus’ body. “I got into a discussion with Ginny and Blaise Zabini about the future of Quidditch. Did you know they were dating? Anyway, it got quite heated.” 

Severus snorted. 

“Also, there should be no more Slug Club meetings. Slughorn’s moving to Wales to retire.”

“What a shame,” Severus deadpanned. 

Harry chuckled, moving his hand slowly and deliberately south. “There you are. How about I make things up to you?” 

Severus gasped. “Proceed.”

~


End file.
